


Freehearted

by QuietDarkness



Series: Hearts (Destiel) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: With Sam gone for the week, Dean's made plans of his own. With the bunker all to himself, he can think of only one thing he wants. And that's to spend all his time with Cas...(Warning: Shameless sex and fluff. Booyah.)(Part 3)





	

It was pretty rare that Dean had the bunker to himself. Not that he particularly minded sharing it 24/7 with Sam. There was a distinct comfort to being so close to his baby brother, something nearly tattooed into his psyche. All their lives, they'd been more like two halves of one coin. It worked, even when it didn't. Splitting them up from each other for long periods of time always ended up being disastrous. They had a whole unwritten (and written, thanks Chuck) history about how disastrous it could get. That being said, it was nice sometimes to take a mini-vaca from each other. To get their heads clear, to breathe different air, or just have alone time. Even a hunter needed a break from time to time. So Sam had taken a week off to go to some science nerd geek festival thing, and left Dean to his own devices.

Thing was, Dean didn't plan on being alone for long. Not this time. In the past, he'd have maybe gone out and suckered people out of their cash at a pool table, maybe hooked up with a hot waiter or waitress, or hit a strip club. Men, women. Didn't matter. As long as no feelings were involved, he was good to go. That was before, of course, he'd figured out his feelings for Cas.

Sharing his life, really full on emotionally and physically sharing it with anyone other than his brother, had never really been in the cards for him. It wasn't till Cas that he realized how much he'd been missing out on. Sure, he had friends. And acquaintances. But letting someone in that deep? That was a whole other shooting match. He'd tried settling down once, with Lisa. And though for a time it had been great, it just wasn't who he was supposed to be. His heart wasn't completely in it. A part of him always felt like he was betraying something too important to ignore. With Cas, it was different. Worlds different. He didn't have to be anyone or anything other than what he was. No questions asked. No need to try for a normal life, when normal was just an excuse for hiding. He didn't need to lie to himself or anyone else. He could just be. And that meant damn near everything to him. He'd always had Sam's absolute acceptance. But knowing he had Cas's too? That was a gift and then some.

Which was why he'd called Cas and asked him to come to the bunker.

When they weren't hunting together, Cas was helping angels or hunting on his own. Doing all he could these days to clean up the mess that the world had found itself in. The guy pushed himself far more than he needed to. But that was Cas. He was a walking, talking bucket of grief and loathing, mixed with a defiant hope that things could be better, and an intense affection for those he called family. For Dean. An affection that Dean now readily and happily returned.

Sometimes it was funny, to Cas and Sam, how easily Dean had fallen into the role of dutiful boyfriend. He had no problem introducing Cas as his significant other. And he had no problem showing some PDA when he was in the mood, much to Sam's chagrin. Cas went along with it all, perpetually amused and at ease with the whole situation. When it came to pretty much every aspect of Dean, Cas had the patience and humor of a saint. Well... duh. Angel. 

Truth was, being so open about his relationship with his angel was freeing. He hadn't felt this whole in... hell, he couldn't even remember. And that was saying something. And he knew without a doubt that Cas was the reason for that. Dean's only regret was that he hadn't been able to recognize it, especially when everyone else under the sun had figured it out a hell of a long time ago. Bobby's cute little gruff remarks, Sam's saying things without actually saying things, even Charlie's sly smiles and eyebrow wiggles. Sometimes Dean wondered how much time he and Cas had missed out on simply because Dean was too stupid to put two and two together. Not that it mattered now. They could make up for lost time. He'd make sure of it.

"Dean." One word, smooth and rough at the same time. He was only half way through getting dressed from his shower. He had a pair of jeans on but was trying to decide between a dark green t-shirt and a Kansas one. By now he was ridiculously used to the fact that Cas barely made a sound when he showed up. Even without flying, the guy was ninja level quiet. Dean grinned, couldn't help it, seeing Cas standing there leaning against the open door of Dean's room, his all too familiar trench coat draped over his arm. His tie was crooked, his hair was damp, probably from the rain they'd been having for two days straight. And his prismatic blue eyes were just brilliant and clear. Cas mirrored his smile, but much more lightly.

"You're early. I was gonna make burgers." Dean said, forgetting completely about the open drawer of t-shirts he'd been rifling through. Cas just blinked at him and shrugged. Then let his eyes roam over the expanse of Dean's exposed torso. Dean knew that look pretty well now. It always seemed to make Dean feel ridiculously shy. Because shit... every time, it was like Cas was memorizing his skin all over again. Every scar, every freckle, every muscle. There wasn't an inch of Dean that Cas didn't know by now. But still, every damn time, Cas looked at him like he was brand new and needed further investigation. "Unless you're hungry for something else." He gave a sly smile, stifling the flush that he was sure was in his cheeks. Cas's eyes caught his own, narrowing. Then he took a step in, tossing his jacket easily onto the chair at Dean's desk, before moving into Dean's frame. His warm hands slipped onto Dean's waist, pulling him in, pressing their hips together.

"It would be hard not to be... hungry... for you." Cas muttered and Dean chuckled. He closed the distance easily, gripping the back of Cas's head and pressing their mouths together. Cas was always warm. But not in a feverish kind of way. Like he was a fireplace, or a heated pile of blankets. It was a comfortable temperature that never seemed to waver. And his lips, his tongue, his mouth was no exception to that. The silky wetness of their tongues colliding, lips massaging, made Dean let out a sigh through his nostrils. He'd learned early on that kissing Cas could be more than a little addictive. Which was probably why they ended up in bed so damn often. Not that Dean was complaining. The feel of Cas's firm hands gliding up Dean's sides, gripping his ribs, only helped further the blossoming idea. 

"But," Dean pulled back, sucking in some air, "Burgers do sound pretty good." He teased, and watched Cas damn near roll his eyes out of his head in frustration.

"Sometimes, you're recidivous." Cas growled out gently. Dean raised a brow.

"You're... reci... redivous? Whatever." He attempted poorly to make a come back, but then shook his head. "What the hell does that word mean?" Cas's frustration fizzled into a calm, affectionate look.

"Incorrigible." He replied, and Dean smirked. 

"Ah, see... that one I know." He stepped backward, slowly, letting his hands find Cas's and started backing up toward the bed. Cas came with him, easily. "Also, yep, damn right I am. And you love it." When Dean's legs hit the side of the bed, he plopped onto his butt instinctively, the mattress letting his weight sink in.

"I love you." Cas responded, his tone so easy-breezy and without a hint of humor. Dean could admit, he loved hearing those words from Cas. Could hear them every day, a million times a day, and never get tired of them. Cas began to crawl over him wordlessly then, Dean falling onto his back with a sudden thudding in his chest. Cas was a pretty take charge guy when it came to sex, he'd discovered. And though they could easily trade roles, without even arguing about it, Dean found he kinda liked it when Cas took the reigns. Like now, when Cas was pinning Dean's frame to the mattress and drowning him in a too damn hot kiss, their groins pressed so firmly together that Dean could feel their already heavy hardnesses colliding. He squirmed slightly beneath Cas, needing to feel friction, the material of his jeans offering some. But honestly, he wished he had no pants on at all. Which would be easily rectified when Cas was ready to. And rectify, he did. 

It wasn't more than a few minutes later that Cas had completely disrobed Dean, and Dean had done the same to him. Eager, needy hands had practically yanked all of Cas's clothes off. And Cas was always a sight for sore eyes. He had strong shoulders, a broad chest and the sort of stomach Dean liked to grip on to. Not to mention Cas had a killer ass and a dick that was the perfect size and shape. Shit, every inch of Cas was perfect. And feeling that perfection was pretty much what Dean thought nirvana must feel like. It always took him out of his head, the instant their naked flesh met. 

"Shit..." he hissed softly at the sensation of Cas's lips trailing down Dean's neck, making his skin ripple in goosebumps. He knew where this was going, and the anticipation made his dick twitch. Cas had this way of touching him and searching his form that left Dean feeling far too labored and needy, as though the simple act of Cas's relentless teasing made him feel like if he couldn't be sated, he'd probably die from the want alone. Dean slid his hands into Cas's hair when the angel drew one of his nipples into his mouth. Dean's breath came a little faster, a leg lifting to bend at the knee, flattening a foot into the mattress to steady himself. 

When they'd first started this whirlwind romance, it somewhat shocked Dean how readily he let Cas have his way. Dean was so used to being the dominant one in relationships. But with Cas, they were both pretty damn dominant. Which shouldn't have worked, at all. And yet, he easily let Cas have all the control when he wanted it. And Cas easily let Dean do the same when it floated his boat. It was the best kind of compromise in the world. They fed off each other's moods and just ran with it. And the result was probably the most mind blowing, life altering sex Dean had ever had. With anyone. Ever. As in... seriously, _ever._

Right now, the mood was entirely in Cas's favor. And Dean had no problem laying there and letting Cas do whatever the hell he wanted. 

And what Cas wanted to do, apparently, was turn Dean into a blubbering mess. 

One minute he was relentlessly teasing Dean's flesh, teeth and lips and tongue inspecting his skin, his ribs, his everything above the waist. And then suddenly, he wasn't above the waist anymore. Cas had settled between Dean's legs, his hands curling firmly beneath Dean's rear as he, without warning, took Dean's dick into his mouth. Dean's immediate reaction was to let out a hiss of a breath, the feeling of Cas's warm and wet mouth sending shivers to all the right places. Then Dean propped himself up on his elbows, letting his leg fall back to the bed so he could watch. The sight of Cas's head bobbing up and down, the feel of one of his hands moving to rub his perineum, was one thing. But seeing Cas's heated blues look back at him in the process was so beyond sexy. If there was one thing Dean could say about Cas in the bedroom, it was that he was downright confident. 

Cas knew exactly how to use his lips, his tongue. He knew just the right amount of pressure to use, and soon he had one hand on Dean's balls, the other helping to pump his hardness while Cas worked him in and out. The feeling growing in Dean's groin was delightfully tense. A painful, pleasureful pressure that he knew was a promise of a release being just around the corner. But it was as though Cas could sense it. And suddenly, he was no longer working Dean. He removed his mouth, his hands, and rose up on his knees, staring down at Dean's form, his eyes dragging up the line of his body, back to his eyes. Dean was breathless, frustrated, feeling suddenly greedy. And just like that, the tables turned.

He reached up and pulled Cas down with a soft growl, crushing their mouths together as he flipped Cas over and landed on top of him, pinning him with his body, grinding their groins together. Cas opened his legs to let Dean settle further in, hands clinging to Dean's hips, fingers curled into his rear. Dean kissed him with a fervor, as though if he didn't put all his lust and passion into that single kiss, it would probably burn him alive. And Cas responded perfectly, moaning into Dean's mouth, pressing his groin against his. When Dean hesitantly broke the kiss, Cas's eyes were practically ocean depths, spiraling and endless blues that had somehow gotten darker with heat. "Tell me what you want." Cas's gravelly tone broke through the hammering in Dean's ears. Oh, he definitely had an answer for that.

"I want to be inside you. Now." Dean stated firmly, his hands digging into the bed at the thought of Cas's warm insides taking him all in. Cas's lips curved into a knowing, far too beautiful smile.

"Do it, then." He ordered roughly. Dean didn't need to be told twice. 

"Stay... right there. Don't move an inch." He muttered, kissing Cas again hastily for good measure before peeling himself away and rifling through his bedside drawer for the KY. Then he settled himself between Cas's legs, sitting on his own feet as he popped the cap on the lube. Cas relaxed against the bed, folding his hands behind his head and watching contentedly. When it came to sex, Cas was pretty flexible. And not just physically, either. He tried just about everything Dean suggested. But Dean knew that vanilla sex, or as vanilla as it could be with an angel, was pretty much Cas's favorite. Whether Dean topped or Cas did, didn't seem to matter. As long as Cas could see Dean's face, could share his pleasure, could hold him after. Dean could admit, he was good with that.

For now, he kept his mind on the task ahead. Cas had made him so goddamn hard and needy that he felt rushed, he almost squeezed the lube too hard, upending it onto Cas's dick. His angel didn't say a word, smiling loftily, knowing exactly what he'd done to Dean. To thank him for it, he gripped Cas firmly, the lube slippery and squishing as he began to pump Cas's very hard dick. Cas's reaction was to go impossibly still first, then let out a deep breath, eyes locked on Dean's face, the muscles in his stomach clenching. Dean smirked. "I love when you do that. It's adorable." He said, then chuckled a little when Cas rolled his eyes. Dean picked up the pace a little. He was going to make sure Cas was good and needy, just like he was. And he could tell when Cas got there because his hands came out from behind his head and he began to grip the blankets, his breaths coming quicker and far less controlled. "I think..." Dean slid his hand off in one swift motion, "You're right where I want you." His tone was far huskier and lower than he'd thought it would be. But it was hard not to feel beyond horny watching Cas react like that.

"And I think you enjoy teasing far too much." Cas replied, closing his eyes at the loss of Dean's hand around his cock. Dean used his still slick hand to start massaging Cas's hole, then. And like he knew they would, Cas's eyes flew open. It often amazed him how sensitive Cas actually was down there. He should have been used to it, but honestly it made him feel greedy every damn time. 

"Pot calling the kettle black, right there." He responded, watching Cas's dick twitch softly as Dean began to slide one of his lube slicked fingers slowly into Cas's opening. Bit by little bit, till his finger was in to the knuckle. Then he slowly began to move it in and out. He repeated the process with two fingers after a minute. Then scissored him until Cas was pretty much at Dean's mercy. Then he took more lube to himself, getting his own dick slick as could be before crawling over Cas's frame. 

Cas bent his knees, feet flat to the mattress, one hand sliding into Dean's hair, the other gripping his ass, kissing him fervently. He should have taken it slow, but that kiss? Fuck. He found himself driving steadily into Cas before he could think clearly enough about it. Cas's head went back, his fingers digging into Dean's ass, his breath coming out in heavy, hot pants as Dean sheathed himself all the way in. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, Cas was just so tight. So warm, so perfect. "Fuck, Cas..." he whispered, hanging his head for a moment, pressing his forehead to Cas's shoulder. But Cas apparently was having none of this 'take it slow' crap. He gripped Dean's hips with both hands and pushed, at the same time rolling his own hips a little. That was all the encouragement Dean needed.

"Don't be gentle about it. Not this time." Cas practically growled out at him. And Dean? Hell, he wasn't going to argue with that. He started out steadily enough, finding a rhythm. But then his own urgency, and Cas's permission, had him driving himself in and out of his angel with fervency. The bed squeaked repeatedly from the momentum. Cas's hands squeezing his ass for dear life helped push him on. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the ever present hotness of Cas's insides, had Dean falling off the edge of control in no time. He rose up, gripping one of Cas's thighs, and began to pump Cas's dick with his free hand. 

He wanted Cas to go first, to get his before Dean let himself have his own release. He kept up the rhythm, finding it deeper at this slightly raised angle. And it must have been good for Cas, too, because his hands seemed useless, his head going back exposing his throat, his breath rapid and almost pained as he began to make small sounds of pleasure. "I've got you, Cas. I've got you..." Dean muttered, feeling practically light headed by how Cas was reacting. And suddenly Cas was cumming. Dean pumped him through it as Cas let out a short cry, knuckles blanching as he gripped the mattress for dear life, his white seed splotched in patches on his stomach.

Dean only gave Cas a moment to breathe before he gripped both of Cas's thighs and let himself pick up the pace. He rode Cas only for a minute or so before his own release came, sheathing himself as far inside his angel as he could possibly get, his orgasm making his groin pulse as he dug his nails into Cas's flesh. It was so intense at first that Dean thought he was about to have a heart attack, but as it subsided and his dick stopped twitching, he felt the high fizzle into a sated numbness that melted into every muscle. He had never come harder with anyone like he could with Cas. That was for damn sure.

About ten minutes later, when they'd cleaned themselves up and straightened the bed out, Dean was laying with his body lined up against Cas's. They were both still naked, and had no plans on changing that just yet. Dean had his head on Cas's chest, his arm draped lazily over the angel's ribs. It was quiet except for the sound of Cas's heartbeat and the ventilation system whirring softly. Cas was stroking Dean's lower back, just above his ass, his other hand curled around the leg Dean had draped over his groin. "Why would the pot call the kettle black? I've heard the phrase before, but I'm not sure I entirely understand it." Cas said suddenly, in that curious and confused way of his. And Dean chuckled, lifting his head to meet Cas's furrowed browed gaze. 

"Dude, it's an expression. Means... you called me something you are yourself. Or... something like that." Dean clarified, still smiling. Cas still looked curious.

"Then why don't people just say that? Would it not be easier?" Cas pushed. And Dean sighed, reaching up and drawing his hand through Cas's messy hair. 

"Let it go, honey." And he kissed Cas warmly, their lips moving slowly, sensuously, full of affection as they tasted each others tongues for a brief moment.

"Honey." Cas stated quietly when Dean pulled away to rest his head back where it was before. Dean let out a long, comfortable sigh.

"Yup. Or babe. Sweetheart. Love bug. Snooku-" Dean rambled, stopping midway through his list when Cas reached up and put a hand over his mouth. 

"Honey works just fine, Dean." Cas reprimanded, letting his hand fall. Dean just grinned closing his eyes. It wasn't long before Cas's warm body and steady heartbeat had him verging on the edge of sleep. But before he let himself fall completely, he had one more thing to do. He tightened his arm more around his angel, sighing softly.

"I love you, Cas." He nearly mumbled, having to make sure his lips worked through the sated tiredness. Cas responded by kissing the top of Dean's head.

"I love you, too." His angel said. 

And Dean let himself tumble the rest of the way into one of the best sleeps he'd ever had.


End file.
